colomtibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Quests Importantes
Quests principales You will find out that Tibia offers a lot of quests which take a different amount of time and yield a lot of different rewards. For a detailed description of each of those quests, visit a supported fansite - I am just providing you with basic information here. In this section I will write about quests that I personally find very useful and important and that you should try to get done as soon as possible. Nota: La siguiente lista se presenta en el orden recomendado para hacerlas. The Postman Missions Quest *Nivel requerido: 8 *The postman quest is a long quest that includes a lot of walking and traveling and can easily take several hours to finish. Even though you are slow, I suggest you do this quest quite early, latest level 30. The sooner you do this quest, the sooner you will profit from it because you get discounts on ship travelling, parcels and you can use mailboxes behind questdoors that are spread out through the whole Tibian continent. Use haste or even strong haste if you want to get soon over with the quest or take blank runes if you're a mage so you can train your magic level while questing. The Explorer Society Quest *Nivel Requerido: 8 *This is another time consuming quest. You should do the first mission, join the Explorer Society, as soon as you reach level 20 by getting a dwarven pickaxe from the Dwacatra Prison or by collecting one from the Dwarven Mines outside of Kazordoon. This is needed to start the In Service of Yalahar Quest. The missions have a rising level of difficulty and I would suggest you to leave the next missions until a higher level and with a team of other experienced players and then do them all at once. In Service of Yalahar Quest *Nivel Requerido: 80 solo para la ultima misión. *This quest goes rather quick, so do it right after you made the 1st mission of the Explorer Society Quest. After that, I really recommend you to activate the ship-routes to other cities because it will save you a lot of money and time in the long run. You can wait with completing the rest of the mission until level 80 because you're not able to enter the quest room for the last mission before. However, once you are level 80+ you should definately try to finish this quest. If the first 9 missions are too hard for you alone ask arround and get a team which might be better because for the 10th mission you will need one anyway. The rewards are very nice: Yalahari Armor (Arm: 16 and death protection 3%) which is a good armor for knights, Yalahari legs (Arm:8, distance fighting +2 and protection death +5%) which are the best legs available for paladins and Yalahari Mask(Arm:5 and magic level +2) which is the best Headgear for Sorcerers and Druids. The Djinn War - Efreet Faction / Marid Faction *Nivel Requerido: 40 *These quests enable you to trade a lot of items with NPCs which comes in handy if you don't want to try for hours to sell items to players. However you have to pick one side, either Efreet or Marid, you can't complete both of them. I suggest you ask arround your friends and make the quest that the minority of them has done. Like this you can help them to sell their items - and they will be glad to help you out and sell your items! The Travelling Trader Quest *Nivel Requerido: 8 *Same as the Djinn War quests, this one is important to sell your items to NPCs and not having to wait for players to buy from you. You have to trade in items each day for a whole week but it's quite an easy thing to do. However, if you mess up one day, you have to wait 7 days until you can continue the quest again, so pay attention when you do this quest! The Thieves Guild Quest *Nivel Requerido: 8 *Necesaria para The New Frontier Quest Misión: # *? The New Frontier Quest *Nivel Requerido: 80 solo para la ultima misión. *This quest will enable you to get to the Zao places, so you should do it when you feel like it. If you are under level 80, I suggest you take someone with you because some of the missions are quite hard. The rewards itselves are only minor but it's important to make at least the first 9 missions so you can start the Children of Revolution Quest. The Children of Revolution Quest *Nivel Requerido: 8 *In these missions you have to fulfill tasks in the northern part of Zao. Similar to above, if you are below level 80, definately get help here. Involves much walking, little rewards and it might be boring but you need this quest in order to start the Wrath of the Emperor Quest. The Ape City Quest *Nivel Requerido: 8 *Necesaria para Wrath of the Emperor Quest, Misión: # *? Wrath of the Emperor Quest *Nivel Requerido: 80 *Like in the 2 pre-Quests, you will have to walk quite a bit until later missions. However you need at least one more person to help you out in the first mission and I recommend you to always move in a team in this area. There are masses of monsters that can easily trap you, make you paralyzed, drunken or even drain your mana. From mission 8 on you will definately need a team and like in the Pits of Inferno Quest, either ask very high leveled friends or join a service - the missions are no joke. If you finally complete this quest however you will have really nice rewards. 110.000 GPs, a jewelled backpack and other goodies as well as a choice between an Elite Draken Helmet (Arm:9, distance fighting +1, protection death +3%) for paladins, a Royal Draken Mail (Arm:16, shielding +3, protection physical +5%) for knights and a Royal Scale Robe (Arm:12, magic level +2, protection fire +5%) for mages. The Pits of Inferno Quest *Nivel Requerido: 80 *Another quest you should make as soon as possible when you reach level 80. You will need a rather big team for this and depending on which server you play on you might have to wait some weeks or even month for it. It might take a few hours and it's also boring to just follow high levels that kill all the monsters but the rewards make up for that. You will be rewarded with Soft Boots which increase your hp and mana regeneration a lot and are way cheaper to use than potions as well as either a two-handed club weapon called Arcane Staff, two-handed sword weapon called Avenger or a Crossbow called Arbalest and few other goodies like the Backpack of Holding which holds 24 slots instead of the normal 20 and a Stuffed Dragon which makes a nice decoration in houses. Make this quest as soon as you have the chance even if the service might appear expensive for you. You will easily make back the money with soft boots, trust me ;-) The Inquisition Quest *Nivel Requerido: 100 *When you reach level 100, ask arround your friends and visit the official Tibia world boards to find out when the next Inquisition service will be. You need at least one seal of the Pits of Inferno Quest and several smaller missions before you can join the service though, so keep an eye on that while signing up! Same as the Pits of Inferno Quest, the Inquisition Quest can take several hours to complete, depending on the size, level and skill of the cleaning team but it's worth it again. If you are a knight, the weapons should have your attention. Hellforged Axe (Atk:51, Def:28 +2), Emerald Sword (Atk:49, Def:33 +3) and Obsidian Truncheon (Atk:50, Def:30 +2) are most likely the best weapons you are able to get in-game at this point. If you already have one of those, there is also the Fireborn Giant Armor (Arm:15, sword fighting +2, protection fire +5%, ice -5%) for you, the only armor in-game that boosts your sword skill. As a paladin you have 3 choices, which I will present you in my personal order of importance: Master Archer's Armor (Arm:15, distance fighting +3), Royal Crossbow (Range:6, Atk +5, Hit% +3) and the Warsinger Bow (Range:7, Atk +3, Hit% +5). All of them make sense in a way but Master Archer's Armor can be used with any ammunition, therefore making it better for a paladin in general. A Royal Crossbow with power bolts hits harder than a Warsinger Bow with Onyx arrow and the additional range doesn't come in handy often, so the crossbow wins here. Sorcerers have 2 items they need to consider, one being the Spellbook of Dark Mysteries (Def:16, magic level +3) and the other being the Robe of the Underworld (Arm:12, protection death +12%, holy -12%). In 95% of cases I suggest you take the spellbook, honestly the robe mostly makes sense in PvP and even there it's not a big advantage to trade death protection for holy protection because more and more paladins start to use holy missiles instead of SDs. Additionally from now on you can buy the Inquisition Blessing which contains all five normal blessings for the price of 110k GPs. Quests que otorgan equipo o accesos Those are the quests I give a specially high importance because they make you a lot more independent, give access to one of the most useful places - Yalahar - and reward you with most of the best equipment available in game. There is certainly a lot more quests that yield good rewards like unlocking access to more places but since describing those will result in a big wall of text I will just name a few interesting ones: Eleonore Quest (desde nivel 8) Meriana Quest (desde nivel 8) The shattered Isles Quest (desde nivel 35) Voodoo Master Quest (desde nivel 35) Koshei the Deathless Quest (desde nivel 35) The Ice Islands Quest (desde nivel 8) The Hunt for the Sea Serpent Quest (desde nivel 60) The Hidden City of Beregar Quest (desde nivel 8) Barbarian Test Quest (desde nivel 8) Barbarian Arena Quest (desde nivel 8) The Annihilator Quest (desde nivel 100) Dreamer's Challenge Quest (desde nivel 8) Killing in the name of... Quest (Varios) The Demon Oak Quest (desde nivel 120) Quests con recompensas valiosas There is many quests that give valuable rewards after completing them which aren't hard or take a lot of time. If you are in need of money, you should definately check them out but keep in mind that some of them are too hard for you alone. Try to get either other players in your level range or a friend with a high level to help you solve those quests to avoid unnecessary deaths. A short list of quests that I consider worth the time and effort doing is here: The Desert Dungeon Quest (requires level 20 and 1 character of each vocation) Crusader Helmet Quest (requires level 35 and can be soloed but I don't recommend it at that level - get someone to help you!) Orc Fortress Quest (requires level 40 and a team or high leveled player to clean it) Black Knight Quest (requires level 50 and can be soloed, just grab your rewards and escape!) Deeper Fibula Quest (requires level 50 and can be soloed by experienced paladins and mages, knights and inexperienced players should get someone to help out) Fire Axe Quest (requires level 60 and a team or high leveled player to clean it) Medusa Shield Quest (requires level 60 and a team or high leveled player to clean it - can be done by very experienced mages alone but it's very risky!!!) The Queen of the Banshee Quest (requires level 60 and a team to clean it - check your world board for a service or ask players in your level range if they want to make it as well) Vampire Shield Quest (requires level 70 and a team or high leveled player to clean it) Behemoth Quest (requires level 80 and a team or high leveled player to clean it) Demon Helmet Quest (requires level 100 and a team or high leveled player to clean it - if you don't want to do it because of the demon helmet, don't pay more than 30k for the service!) Quests que toman tiempo The Blessed Stake Quest (8) The Paradox Tower Quest (30) The Outlaw Camp Quest (45) The Ancient Tombs Quest (75) The Elemental Spheres Quest (80)